


Widow's Bite

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: I got this idea from Pinterest; imagine Natasha beating the shit out of your abusive ex





	Widow's Bite

The first thing Natasha noticed about y/n is how skittish she was; especially when she first moved into the compound. She would flinch if touched unexpectedly, curl into herself when addressed or if someone just talked loudly.

At first, the assassin thought it might just be that the girl was struggling to adjust to her new surroundings; but even after 4 months on the team, she still resembled a deer in headlights. The only improvement is that she became friends with Wanda.

When they went on missions, it was a completely different story. While on the battlefield, and even on the way home, y/n was calm, confident, even a little cheeky. She would joke with Sam and Clint, trade snarky comments with Tony, even get Bucky to smile at her antics, but as soon as they were home, she would retreat into her corner, her complexion paling rapidly.

It perplexed and intrigued Natasha. Then, one night after a mission, the redhead struggled to sleep, so she went for a walk through the darkened hallways. As she passed y/n's door she could hear the girl within sobbing and muttering in her sleep. "Friday, what is y/n's status?" she called out. "Miss l/n seems to be in distress, I'm picking up an accelerated heartbeat and abnormal breathing patterns, Agent Romanov," the AI responds quietly, it almost sounds like she is concerned. "Unlock her door Friday," Natasha commands and there is a resounding click from the door.

She wastes no time in entering the girl's room and making her way over to the bed. As she comes closer, she can hear her muttering, "Please, no. Please, Trent, stop. Please, stop." Once she is close enough, Nat gently shakes her shoulder, calling out gently, "Wake up y/n, you're safe, it's just a dream malenkaya sestra."

"NO!" Y/n bolts upright with a screech, her chest heaving for breath as she quickly scans her room for danger. Upon seeing the woman crouched by her bedside, she becomes confused, and even a little embarrassed. "Nat? What are you doing here?"

"I was walking by and I heard you talking in your sleep, Friday told me you were in distress," she says as she takes a seat on the edge of the bed. "You have nothing to worry about y/n, we all get nightmares, although something tells me yours are very specific. Would you like to talk about it?"

After a moment of careful deliberation, y/n sighs and crosses her legs before speaking, "Before I became an Avenger, I was in a relationship for almost two years. In the beginning, Trent was everything I thought I could ever want in a man, he was smart, funny, gorgeous, too charming for his own good. We lived in Washington because he was a businessman there. Then, after about six months, things started changing. He would make small comments about my appearance, or my friends, eventually, he started forbidding me from leaving the house without his knowledge. If I did leave, he wanted to know where I was going and who I was with at all times. One evening, I accidentally burnt the vegetables because I was tired, that was the first time he hit me. Over the next several months, things only got worse; if he told me to do something and I didn't do it fast enough or to his liking, he would punish me. If he wanted to have sex and I said I was tired, he would... you get the picture. My life wasn't my own anymore. I lost count of the number of times I ended up in the hospital because of him. On my last trip to the ER, they had me stay for a few days. That's when Fury found me, he knew about my powers, he offered me a place on the team and a chance to start a new life. He even got a few agents to go collect my things from the apartment while Trent was at work. I haven't seen him since." By the time she finishes her story, both women are in tears.

"Malenkaya sestra, I am so sorry that you had to go through that. I promise you're safe here. No one will ever lift a hand to you again, if they do, they will have me to deal with." Nat gives her a soft hug. "Wait... that's why you and Wanda are so close, she knows..." 

Y/n nods. "She saw my nightmares my first night here and came to talk to me the following day, she's been trying to help me heal from all the damage he did to my self-esteem and my mind in general. I know I'm safe here and have nothing to be scared of, it's just hard to let go of instinct and muscle memory I guess," she shrugs.

After that it is silent for a while, y/n waiting for Nat to say something, and Nat's brain working at lightning speed. At last, she speaks, slowly, as if weighing each word carefully. "I think it would be a good idea to talk to the team about this, you don't have to tell them everything, but it would help them understand why you react differently on missions than you do at home. Plus, if they know what affects you, they can try to work on it so that you feel more comfortable and less stressed."

The next morning, everyone is surprised to find y/n in the kitchen, finishing the last of an enormous platter of pancakes. "Morning guys, I made breakfast, I hope you're hungry," she smiles. Once everyone is seated at the dining table with their food y/n clears her throat before speaking. "So I have something to tell everyone, and I'm sorry that I didn't speak up sooner, I guess I was just too embarrassed to talk about it." She takes a steadying breath, keeping her gaze locked on her hands. "The reason why I'm always so jumpy and quiet is that before I was an Avenger, I was in an abusive relationship, for a long time. I won't bore you with the details, but I thought it was time you knew."

There is a mostly stunned silence from the men at the table, then the scraping of chairs as they all hurry around to her side, pulling her into one big group hug. No one says anything, but they don't need to, she understands perfectly what they're saying. 

Over the next few months, y/n starts emerging from her shell even more, until she is the woman they all know and love on missions. She even starts going out with the team to bars instead of staying at the compound as usual.

It is on one of these nights out that they all decide to try out a new karaoke bar in Brooklyn. Nat had borrowed her a skin-tight black dress with matching heels while Wanda had done her hair and makeup. She was feeling really good about herself and enjoying her night out, sitting in the booth between Bucky and Thor, sipping on a beer. She was so invested in the story the blond Asgardian was telling about his childhood shenanigans that she failed to see the burly sandy-haired man approach their table until he spoke.

"Y/N? So this is where you're hiding? An Avenger lapdog, why am I not surprised? You always a power-hungry bitch." The man's voice sends chills down her spine and she instinctively curls into herself, whimpering, "Leave me alone, Trent, please." This only seems to anger him, but before he can respond, Natasha's voice rings out, "Y/n/n, is this the person I think it is?" to which the girl merely nods.

In the blink of an eye, the former assassin is out of her seat, grabbing the man by his throat, her long, red nails digging sharply into his windpipe, before being smashed into the nearest wall. She then proceeds to land several kicks and punches to his body before grabbing him by the throat once more, her voice as cold as the ice in her cocktail, "Now you listen very carefully because I'm only going to say this once; you will stay away from y/n, if I ever catch you near her again, not even all the superheroes or legal systems in the world will save you from me, they will never even find your rotting corpse once I get through with you, and once I'm done, I'll give you to my friends over there so they can play with you," she gestures to the table where the rest of the team is still sitting, "and I promise you, I will enjoy every scream of agony that is wrung from you like water from a sponge. Now, I suggest that you get out of here because if you are still here by the time I turn around, I will not be held responsible for any of our actions."

With that, she shoves him away from her and turns to go back to the table. By the time she is back in her seat, acting as if nothing had happened, Trent was nowhere to be seen. Clint cannot contain himself any longer and lets out a howling laugh. "Damn, Nat, you're ruthless! That guy looked as if he was ready to shit himself when he ran out of here! Remind me never to get on your bad side," he continues chuckling as the redhead merely shrugs. "Never try to go after my sem'ya, now what would everyone like to drink? This round is on me?"


End file.
